Faltering
by Dark Waffle
Summary: He's always dreamed of being hokage, and now that his dream is a reality, Naruto realizes the true implications of his position. Looking to strength in his family and friends, Naruto realizes that the bonds he has and has created are what keep him moving forward.


**A/N: It has been 7 years since I have last written a Naruto story and wow, did this just really write itself. After the end of the series, I lost interest in Naruto all together and couldn't deal with the toxicity of the fandom. But, just last week, Naruto Shippuden ended and it really took me back to the days of where I would come running home after school to watch Naruto on Cartoon Network. Despite the issues I have with the ending of the series, Naruto was a huge part of my life growing up. So, I felt like I had to pay some type of homage to it. So, here it is.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this angsty little story of mine!**

 **I do not own _Naruto_.**

 _ **Faltering**_

 _ **-O-**_

The sun was setting high over the horizon and Naruto sighed as he sat atop of his father's monument. A slight breeze washed over him as his Hokage robe swayed with the wind. His bright, blue eyes watched over his beloved village, where the tree leaves danced with the winds and the will of fire burned as strong as it did with his predecessors before him.

"What a view." He smiled with reminiscence.

But, his eyes dropped and the smile tugged to a slight frown as he looked at the general direction of his home, where his loving wife and two children waited for him. Hinata would have probably cooked them a gourmet meal by now. And his youngest daughter, Himawari would probably be ready to show him what she accomplished in the academy with how bright she is.

And his son, the eldest, would probably look at him with such scorn and disdain as he had lately.

Boruto would glare, his eyes always so bitter and angry with him. The frustration in his son's eyes resembled that of a dear friend of his; eyes that had seen so much pain and misery. It was never Naruto's intention for his relationship with his eldest son to dismantle the way it did.

Work had to take precedence in recent age.

For as long as he could, Naruto tried to keep the peace and stability between the different nations. He worked effortlessly with the other kages to keep the balance of the 5 great nations at peace after the fourth great ninja war. The aftermath of the war against Madara and Kaguya left everlasting impacts on the socioeconomic and political future of the great nations.

Granny Tsunade was almost worked to death with the new establishments and policies that arose from the different councils and daimyos around the land. Once Kakashi-sensei was sworn in as Hokage, that work load fell onto him. And as the unspoken inheritor of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, it was Naruto's job to accompany his sensei in these missions that would protect his beloved home.

For years, Naruto has been protecting his village from rebel worship groups of the old Madara Uchiha, from resistance groups that have rebelled against the 5 Great Nation alliance, even controversy issues in his own village; destroying the systematic oppression in the Hyuuga clan, addressing the murder of the Uchiha clan after 20 years, and much more. These dilemmas and issues have come precedent to his life many times, now more than ever as the Hokage of Konoha.

Which has left Boruto unsatisfied and unloved by his own father.

Hinata was understanding of his situation. Even then, he didn't tell his wife all of what was occurring and potential crisis that may arise because he didn't want to worry her, but the heiress of the Hyuuga clan was empathetic towards his late nights and erratic temperament. His younger daughter, just like her mother, was just as understanding as she was always, laying out Naruto's bed for him, leaving him cute notes that made him smile.

But Boruto was not as forgiving.

And it was starting to strain the relationship he always longed for that he never had with his own father, Minato Namikaze.

As an orphan, having a family was important to him. But protecting that family, that was Naruto's new goal in life. And it wasn't just his immediate family, that included his team, and the village he looked over.

The pressure of being Hokage was taking a toll on him and his family that he wouldn't have ever imagined.

"Well, Naruto. It's time to get back to your family." Taking in the view for the last time of the day, he jumped off the head of his father and headed home.

 _ **-O-**_

"Reports show that the Red Sand rebel group have reached the borders outside of the Land of Wind, making a troublesome mess over a small town at the edge of the desert. There were 7 casualties, 4 men, 2 women, and 1 child. The Kazekage has sent a team led by his brother, Kankuro to investigate the massacre. He has requested a team be sent from the Hokage to help with the investigation as the rebel group has most likely moved into the Land of Fire."

Shikamaru Nara, the head advisor to the Hokage, read as he stood in front of the Hokage council. Naruto sighed roughly as he laced his fingers together and laid his chin on top. Shikamaru, Yamato, and Kakashi were sitting in, all looking as grim as he was. There was an empty seat, but the messenger hawk was being prepared to find the owner of that chair, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well, this is certainly starting to become an issue." Yamato spoke first. The leader of his Anbu operations, and former captain of Team 7 said as he rubbed at his chin with worried eyes.

"Tch, this is so troublesome. At first, they were just vandalizing small towns and trade posts. But this is the third raid they've had where they've killed innocent people." Shikamaru put the letter down and looked over at Naruto, who's eyes were hard with thought.

"Gaara has requested our help, and I think we should lend it to him. Send him our best team. I wouldn't recommend sending anyone at a status lower than our best chunin." Kakashi finally said as he rested back against the chair.

Naruto looked over the report, over and over.

Deeper and deeper did the indents on his forehead get.

What was _wrong_ with people?!

Why did people always have to resort to killing? innocent lives were taken and unnecessary blood shed was spilt all because a rebel group was against the alliance!

"Naruto?"

At the call of his name, the blond Hokage looked up from his deep thoughts and pale white grip in his interlaced hands. After separating his fingers, he clicked them together. Looking up, all eyes in the room were set on him.

"I will send Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Rock Lee." His eyes flickered to the room, Shikamaru with a raised eye brow, Yamato standing with surprise in his eyes, and Kakashi remaining still in his seat. "Yamato-sensei, prepare an Anbu team as back up. I want the following three to report to me at 2pm."

Looking back down, he scribbled on the paper in front of him, folded it, then enriched it with an identification jutsu he created. Turning to the messenger hawk, he tied the letter to its leg.

"You know what to do. Thanks."

The hawk nodded and took off in flight, searching for a certain dark haired Uchiha.

"No offense, Naruto, but do you think that team of our best jounin is our best bet? Ino is the head of Intelligence Agency, Kiba is the best tracker we have in Konoha and the head of the Inuzuka clan, and Lee is the best martial artist in the village." Yamato countered, but Shikamaru only smirked as Naruto sighed.

"Exactly." The head of the Nara clan spoke as all eyes went to him.

Shikamaru spared a glance at Naruto, who nodded in response.

"Not only are they each individually gifted in their own ways, they are also incredibly fast. Kiba is the best tracker we have in the village. His nose is the best. Just ask Naruto how sensitive it is when he beat him in the chunin exams." That comment made both Kakashi and Naruto chuckle.

"He will be able to pick up on any remaining scents that are lingering in the area. And, he is a skilled fighter. You are correct that Ino is the head of the Intelligence Agency. Which is why she is perfect for this mission. Once Kiba can locate the rebels, Ino will be able to enter the mind of any of the rebels and find out any information we may need. As for Lee, well, that goes without saying." Shikamaru glanced back towards Naruto, who nodded once more.

"Just as Shikamaru said, those three have the combined ability to make this mission successful. Now, if you will please have them report to me by 2pm, Shikamaru?"

He rolled his eyes. "I always have to do all the work around here."

Naruto merely smiled tiredly.

"I will prepare your Anbu team."

"Have them report to me right after the others. I want you to debrief them and have them ready to go and follow the others for back up." Yamato nodded.

Standing from his seat, Naruto looked at the small Hokage council of his. "You are all dismissed."

Yamato disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Shikamaru waved a silent goodbye as he walked out the door, leaving Kakashi in the room.

"That went well." Kakashi commented, but Naruto only bristled as he shook his head.

"You seem more temperamental than usual, Naruto. Are you sleeping enough?" The previous Hokage and mentor asked as he stood from his chair.

With slumped shoulders, Naruto looked over his predecessor.

"How did you do this, Kaka-sensei? Every day seems to bring more problems and that's not including the ones I have waiting at home. These senseless killings are keeping me up at night. And having to send three of my closest friends is making me sick to my stomach knowing the possible risks. These constant worries and growing concerns is taking me away from my family as I work here later and later every night, affecting the relationships I have with Hinata, Himawari, especially Boruto." Falling into his chair, Naruto rested his head in his hands.

"I don't know how you and granny Tsunade did it without losing your minds completely." He whispered.

The room was engulfed in silence for a moment as Kakashi took the time to walk over towards the window that overlooked the village they had protected for so long.

"I wouldn't say we didn't lose our minds at the end of the day. We all dealt with it in different ways, you know? Lady Tsunade resorted to her sake, your father had you and your mother as his driving force, and I had my books."

"This job you have taken on is not easy, Naruto. You have to make the hard decisions; decisions that will change you, and affect the rest of your life. When you think of one, you think of all. We carry the weights of the decisions on our shoulders and make the sacrifices so the people in our village don't have to. As hokage, it is our job to protect our family. And sometimes, that includes doing and carrying out things we don't want too." Kakashi sighed, and Naruto closed his eyes.

"We must protect the Will of Fire and keep it burning for those that come after us."

Clasping onto Naruto's shoulder, Kakashi gave a supportive squeeze.

"You are doing the best you can with what you are given. Quite frankly, you were inherited somewhat of a mess. Working night and day will take its toll on you physically and mentally. In times like this, you must rely on the support of your family and friends." He took a pause. "Boruto will come around. He doesn't see it now because he is young and hasn't experienced the life of a ninja. But in time, he will see that what you are doing now is to protect him and your family. Stay positive, Naruto. The leaves always keep dancing."

Looking up at his old mentor, Naruto smiled and nodded his head in appreciation.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

The masked man smiled as they shared a rare, tender moment between teacher and student.

 _ **-O-**_

The streets were empty late at night as he strolled through the village. The scattered few that wondered the village looked on in admiration and greeted him with such joy.

Not only was he the Hokage of their village, he was also a war hero of the fourth great ninja war.

 _War hero, huh?_

So many lives were lost at the fourth great ninja war, Neji Hyuuga being the one that hit him the hardest. He had promised to disband the systematic oppression in the Hyuuga class and free Neji of his curse. But, there was never the chance to do so.

Shaking his head, Naruto's mind had been full of unease and in deep need of clarity. Since the arrival of the report and sending his friends off on a ranked A mission for an unknown numbered of days, he had been under distress. Hinata had noticed his change in behavior and had been nothing but kind and loving to him.

Himawari made him his favorite tea and sat down and read books to him in relaxation. She sat in his lap and talked to him about her classes at the academy and all the friends she made. Seeing her excitement and need to inform him of all her newly learned material filled Naruto with joy.

Boruto on the other hand…

" _I'm surprised you even made it home tonight."_

" _You're just a useless dad! All you care about is work! You don't care about us!"_

" _If you did, then you would spend more time with us and not in your stupid office!"_

Naruto didn't even have a chance to defend or counter against his son's statements as he ran off and locked himself shut in his room for a majority of the night. He only spoke to Hinata, but avoided any contact with him.

Had he failed so miserably that even his own son now hated him?

What should he do next?

"Naruto?"

Turning at the sound of his name, his dull, blue eyes went wide as they landed on the emerging silhouette from the shadows of the building.

"Sakura-chan."

An effortless smile lifted on his face as his best friend and former crush revealed herself into the moonlight. Her bright, pink hair was tied up into a pony tail as the diamond in the middle of her forehead reveled in the moonlight and the bags shuffled in her hands.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had seen his former teammate. It was sad to say, but with how busy he had been in the Hokage's office, and dealing with his own familial issues, he hardly had time to pay a visit to a very dear friend of his. But, it was so damn good seeing her again.

"I knew that messy blond hair of yours anywhere." She smiled, and Naruto could still feel his heart swell. "What brings you out here? You're a little far from home, aren't you?"

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Would you believe me if I said I came to pay a visit?"

With a snarky laugh, Sakura shook her head as she proceeded to walk past him. "Nope!"

He pouted. "Aww, Sakura-chan. That's mean."

"Tch, mean? No, Naruto. Mean is when your best friend stops talking to you. That's mean." Guilt rose as he followed her. Even now, 20 years later, she was still scolding him for something. It was somewhat refreshing if he was being honest.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. That was never the intention." He raced behind her, and reached for some of the bags in her hands. Reluctantly, she narrowed her eyes at him, and pulled away, but he smiled and after a moment, faltered, giving in and letting him offer a hand.

Her gleaming, green eyes flickered towards him, and she sighed. "I know. I know you've been quite busy in the Hokage's office."

Her words came out in almost a whisper. It was almost like she knew.

 _Well of course she did, idiot Naruto! Sasuke probably told her._

"Yeah, it's been… somewhat of a mess in there."

She nodded in understanding, and they continued walking in silence. Naruto didn't realize he was walking in the district that Sakura lived in until they ran into each other. And now, he was walking her home, essentially.

Over the years, he and Sakura had become extremely close. The tragedy of losing Sasuke the first time left a scar on the two, helping them grow a deeper understanding of one another. During that duration of time, Naruto's crush turned to that of love for his pink haired teammate.

He had found her even more beautiful than when he first met her all those years ago. Sakura was incredibly strong and stubborn. Being the medic she was, she was selfless and caring, always reaching out to those who needed help. She was passionate about everything she did, and was loyal to not only him, but to all her friends, including Sasuke.

But, Naruto understood there was no place of love in Sakura's heart for him. It broke his heart knowing that no matter what he did, Sakura would always love the last member of their team. He still tried, and at one point, he thought she would too. But, there was too much history there for anything to start. So, Naruto resorted to being the best friend.

They had grown so close. And it killed him. Every time she confessed something in their relationship, Naruto felt like a piece of his heart kept breaking. Dramatic? Yeah, probably. But, he loved her. He would have done anything for her.

But, he wasn't selfish. Naruto understood that Sasuke needed someone like Sakura. He needed someone who would give him the love he deserved. Sasuke needed a home to come back too.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"What?" Naruto asked, and she bristled.

Sakura frowned. "What? Are you deaf now too? Are you even taking care of yourself, you idiot?"

Always the mom, Naruto thought as he grinned. "Aww shucks, Sakura-chan. Have you been worried about me?"

The pink haired kunoichi and lead of his medical branch blushed, then proceeded to shove him over. He almost tripped into the wall.

"As if! You just look exhausted!"

They made the final turn, and Naruto could see Sakura's home coming into view.

"You know me, Sakura-chan." The blond ninja offered a smile and she shook her head. She led the way towards her home. When was the last time that Naruto was here? He should be able to see her more often. After all, his son and her daughter were on the same team.

She went to unlock the door and there was a hard click. Shivers down his spine as she almost threw her door open. "Exactly. I know you so well that I know you're lying to me."

Well, it was better she didn't know the truth anyway. At least, that's what Naruto told himself as an excuse for not clueing her in. But, there was also rules against loose lips. Certain issues must remain within the walls of the Hokage's office, never to be told to the village and its people.

Sakura flicked the light on, and Naruto stepped into their home.

It smelled like Sakura, and her cherry blossoms. But, her only daughter's scent was mixed in as well. Then, there was a very faint, faint presence of the last remaining Uchiha outside of the young Sarada Uchiha. Naruto could tell it had been some time since Sasuke had been home.

He would know. Both men of the former Team 7 remained in constant contact over messenger hawk.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke had bothered keeping contact with his own family.

Looking around, there were tons of pictures hanging on the walls of their home. Lots of Sarada and her time growing up, few with Sakura and her family, and a great amount of the Rookie 9, and Konoha 12 (now 11). Then, his eyes settled on one picture at the end of the hall that brought Naruto back to their genin days.

The original Team 7 photo with Naruto glaring at Sasuke, who was filled with irritation and Sakura smiling brightly in between the boys. Kakashi, who looked so young, was standing over, hands on his and Sasuke's head with a nervous smile; at least, that's what he imagined under the mask.

Back when things were more simple.

"Takes you back, huh?" Sakura walked up next to him, her eyes glossing over the original photo of their team.

The blue-eyed ninja smiled. "Makes me wish I could go back to simpler times."

"But, were things ever that simple, Naruto?" Her bright, emerald colored eyes fell as a sudden solemn air surrounded his favorite pink haired ninja. It always pained him to see her so somber and sad. Which is why he was frustrated with Sasuke for so long. The dark haired Uchiha was consistently the reason behind Sakura's sad smiles. He was always leaving her alone for too long.

If he was Sasuke, he would never leave her again.

"We were kids. We didn't know any better. The adults were just fighting the nonexistent war for us until we were old enough and trained properly enough to join them in their fight. Konoha has always been involved in messy, political affairs. We just never saw it because it was on a need to know basis." She… made a point, Naruto thought.

Most of those that resided within his village had no knowledge of the issues that were arising around the country, within the village.

"You hear things working at the hospital, being head of the Medical Branch, Naruto. I see enough shinobi and kunoichi to understand that things aren't just fine." The tone in his best friend's voice was that of a cross between worry and frustration. Sakura was always honest with him, cutting straight to the point.

No matter how hard the truth may be, she made it a point to never lie to him and say what was on her mind. It was a trait Naruto had come to respect. Why didn't he put Sakura on his council, again?

Right… because his broken heart and old flame for her didn't let him.

How unfair and selfish was that? Pushing his best friend away because he couldn't stand to see her and Sasuke together? Naruto may have smiled at the announcement of their relationship, of their relationship, but inside, it tore him apart. It was that day that he had decided to move on. And Hinata had her arms wide open.

But, that didn't make it any easier for him in relation to seeing her.

He wished he could take it back.

"It's nothing to worry about, Sakura-chan. I have a handle on things." His voice cracked as he refrained from dropping the infamous smile that has reassured her time and time again.

"At what cost? Sarada has told me about Boruto acting up as of late. And how broody he has been. Something about a negligent father…" She pulled away from the wall and walked back towards their dinner table. Leaning against the chair, his pink haired medic crossed her arms and drummed her fingers on her skin, waiting for a reasonable explanation to his son's claims.

"Precedent issues have arisen… yes. And it may have affected the time I have spent at home, yes. I may have been sending shadow clones to spend time at home in my place while I'm at the office working late. And Boruto… is upset." The confession sounded worse out loud. Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head in what looked like disappointment. He swallowed the frog in his throat.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" At first it was in a low mumble, but then Sakura's head sharply snapped and he almost jumped out of his skin. Even after all these years, the pink haired woman was as frightening as ever. She sauntered towards him and his heart began to race.

Age had been kind to her.

The pink haired kunoichi marched up to him, with a fire in her eyes and grabbed him by the collar. She was extremely close, and he felt like he was back in his academy days, when Sakura use to scold him for not taking his studies serious.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He flinched as her aggressive tone was something he had not heard in some time. "You become Hokage and now suddenly people who have once been close to you don't matter?! I'm one thing, but your family is another! You have a loving wife, and two beautiful children who look to you in need and support!"

"And what do you do? You send a _shadow clone_ in your place?" Guilt and disgust with himself filled him as Sakura forced him to face reality. "You… you _idiot!_ " Her fist went flying and Naruto's first instinct was to duck.

But instead, her fist landed at the wall right behind him. Down went a photo, followed by another two after the trembling stopped.

"You know better than _anyone_ what it feels like to be alone! To feel _abandoned!_ So why would you do that to them? Hinata needs her husband. Himawari needs her father. Boruto _needs_ his father. How dare you preach to me about the importance of bonds and friendship when you leave behind those who love you!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and bristled. "Don't talk to me about loneliness, Sakura-chan."

The head of his medical branch wasn't intimidated in his newfound strength, nor his tall stature. Instead, she stood even _taller_ next to him.

"Which is why I expected better of you, Naruto." She spat and they glared at one another. Sakura was heaving as her chest rose with deep breaths. Her temper may have lessened since they were kids, but that didn't mean it wasn't deadly. He himself was refraining from letting loose what was on his mind.

They were close, nose inches apart and he could feel Sakura's breath on him. Pulling away, he turned his head and sighed. Great, after not seeing his teammate for what seemed like years, the first instinct was to fight with one another.

"Why is it that I can't stop the men on our team from walking away from the people they care about, from _me._ "

Sakura's choking sob brought him back, and he shifted his gaze towards her with apprehension. She had always been so strong, so put together. Being her teammate, Naruto had watched her grow in so many ways; discovering her true self and the realizations of her life. Her tears always struck him. He always wished he could take away her pain.

Her outburst made sense to him.

This had to do with Sasuke.

Naruto clenched his fist and inwardly growled.

"Sakura-chan… I'm not the one you're upset with."

The head of his medical branch found his bright, blue eyes and she glared. Her tears were overflowing. It took everything in Naruto to keep his hand from rubbing those tears away. That wasn't his job. Not anymore.

"Don't misunderstand what I'm saying, Naruto. I am unbelievably upset with you." The sharp contrast in his tone made him flinch inwardly.

"But, it's Sasuke that you're most upset with." He finished for her and she let the words die on her lips.

Inhaling deeply, Sakura turned away and began to rub furiously at her face. Naruto didn't understand her need to look so strong in front of him. He _knew_ how powerful she was.

"Sakura-chan… what's wrong?" The former teammate reached for her, grabbing at her shoulder slightly. Pulling her towards him, he matched his eyes with her and saw the heartache and anguish in her emerald eyes.

Damn that Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto." His teammate tried pulling away, but Naruto refused to let her walk away. Didn't she just preach about the men on the team walking away from her? And now she was doing the same? Hypocrite.

"No, Sakura-chan. Stop. Talk to me." Grabbing both her shoulders, he forced her to stand still and face him once more. "I thought I was your best friend."

"Maybe you once were, but now it's different."

That was a sucker punch to the stomach had he known one.

He kept his eyes fixated on hers and sighed roughly. How did he let his relationship with her deteriorate so much to the point where she couldn't even look at him the same?

"Forget about the labels then. Pretend for a second that I'm not Hokage and that you're not the head facilitator and doctor of my medical branch. Pretend Sasuke isn't my right hand, and that we are both 16 again, finding the damn bastard to bring him home. Pretend that it's just Naruto and Sakura. Like it has always been."

The tears stopped – thank god.

''Now, tell me what the damn teme did."

Time may have passed, and each member of Team 7 may have gone their separate ways, but if there was one absolute, it was Naruto's undying loyalty to his team, his first family outside of Iruka-sensei. And Sakura was to be protected at all costs. His need to protect her transcended onto her daughter and he vow to never let anything happen to their family.

"The two of you are so similar, yet so different." She mumbled and he was confused. "It's nothing in particular that Sasuke-kun did. It's more of what he doesn't do."

Oh.

"As his teammate, I understand his need for redemption and his wanting to _fix_ what he broke. But, as his _wife_ , I want my husband home. I want him to be a part of the family and help raise _his_ daughter. Sarada _needs_ her father. And I can only cover for him for so long. I know Sasuke isn't easy to love. I understand that. And I know he shows he cares in his own way, but would it kill him to just _stay_ home for once!" Her voice increased bit by bit.

Naruto wondered if this was what Hinata was feeling. Did she feel abandoned by him? Did she feel unloved? She never showed it. No, she was always so gracious to him, so kind. It was always particularly hard to tell what she was thinking or wanting.

"Sarada doesn't say anything, at least, not anymore, but she is always wondering where her father is running off too. 'Why doesn't he come home, mom?' 'Does he not love us, mom?' 'What did I do wrong, mom?' And it kills me, Naruto. It kills me that I can't do anything but make up the same excuses every time."

Her tears came again, and the blond gave into the temptation. Reaching forward, Naruto grabbed her by the chin, and proceeded to wipe away the tears. But, Sakura took the initiative to bury herself into Naruto's jacket as she cried.

The blond held her close as he let her cry.

How long had she been holding this in? How long has she been suffering?

He squeezed her close to his body and allowed her time to release the emotions she had been holding in for so long. Sakura gripped onto his jacket tightly and sobbed as her inner emotions flooded. The grim line on his lips grew sullener, and more somber.

Naruto thought about Sasuke, and his selfishness in changing the world and bettering it for Sakura and Sarada. Sasuke decided to go on this journey alone, but it had cost him the ultimate price. In some ways, Sasuke was justified, atoning for his sins. But, so much time has passed that it was time he settled down and lived the life he was meant to live with their pink haired teammate and their daughter.

But that would make Naruto a bigger hypocrite than Sakura already called him out to be. Sakura's frustration came from his absence. Sasuke was _never_ there. Sarada didn't know her father for 7 years; that meant 7 years of Sakura raising their daughter on her own.

Naruto tried to help, tried filling in the father figure for the young Uchiha when Sasuke wasn't around. But, with how busy he had gotten over the years between being Hokage and being a father and husband, he pulled away.

How could Naruto possibly reprimand Sasuke for his actions when he himself had done the same to his own family? Even worse, he was still _in_ the village. The blond avoided going home because of his embarrassments, his failure of being a father, a husband. Naruto didn't want to see the concern in Hinata's eyes, the sadness in Himawari's, and the utter disappointment in Boruto's.

He… he was a coward.

Eventually, the crying stopped and the two former members of Team 7 stood in an embrace. There were slight sniffles from Sakura, but she was no longer giving those heart wrenching sobs that pulled to his core.

"Sakura-chan?"

Pulling away slightly, Naruto peeked down at his best friend. Sakura was rubbing away at the tears in her eyes once more. Taking a step away from the blond, she recollected herself.

"You need to talk to your son, Naruto." She stated, looking at him with a sad smile and her eyes still so red from crying. Before he could reply, she put a hand up. "I think Sasuke's biggest mistake with Sarada is not talking to her. I was always the one that had to explain to Sarada why her father was gone without revealing the dark parts of Sasuke's past. And she knew there was something I wasn't telling her. She knew that I was lying."

"Hinata is covering for you, most likely telling Boruto that you are working late to be the best Hokage you can be for your village and for them." She walked forward, putting a hand to his shoulder. "But he needs to hear it from his father."

She smiled at him and her hand went from his shoulder to his cheek, caressing it lightly. "You are a good man, Naruto. The best even. But, now it's time for you to be an even better father. Go to your family, go to your son. Start mending that relationship with him. Or else Boruto is never going to be able to forgive you."

Grabbing Sakura's hand from his cheek, he clenched it tightly in his hand. Shutting his eyes, he allowed himself a second to relax and release the stress from his shoulders.

"Naruto?" Releasing her hand, he opened his eyes to reveal his bright, blue eyes.

Sakura blushed at the sudden radiance in his eyes. A grin settled on his lips and he chuckled softly.

"Don't give up on him, Sakura-chan." Her eyes went wide at his statement. "We both know that teme has an awful way of showing his love. But, don't doubt that he doesn't love you and Sarada."

Sakura opened her mouth, but then closed it again, the words lost to her.

"He will be home soon. I promise." A thumb up from Naruto with a cheesy grin, and Sakura was thwarted 20 years into the past.

There he was, with his ratty, orange jumpsuit and his pained grin, promising to bring back the third member of their group to the crying, weak pink haired girl that couldn't stop him herself.

"Mama! I'm home!"

Both adults jumped in their stance as the voice of the youngest Uchiha circled its way through the Uchiha home. The steps pattered across the floor and there was an audible gasp.

"Lord 7th!?"

Naruto turned to find a gaping Sarada staring up at him with adoration in her eyes and a fierce flush on her cheeks.

"Ah, good evening Sarada."

"Wha- what brings you to our home?" Despite looking like Sasuke, she had her mother's personality. He had seen it first hand during a meeting in his office when Boruto had ran his mouth to her. Sarada had sent his son flying through his office door. It was somewhat nostalgic.

"Just paying a visit to your mom, and helping her bring some groceries in. But, I should be going now. I have a very temperamental son waiting for me." Sarada giggled, knowing full well what the blond was referring too.

He turned back towards Sakura and gave her a smile. "Thanks for everything, Sakura-chan." He whispered and walked towards the door, but not before stopping next to Sarada. She looked up to him and smiled. Naruto kneeled to her height and put a hand to her head.

"I got a special message from your father." Sarada's eyes went wide, as well as Sakura's.

"You heard from papa?" Her voice was hopeful, eyes wide with anticipation.

Naruto nodded and winked. Pulling out an envelope from his jacket, he handed her the parchment and placed it in his hands. Standing up, he looked over towards Sakura, who was staring at him in confusion.

"Sasuke sends his regards."

Sarada ripped open the envelope and read the letter, her smile growing bit by bit.

"Mama! Mama! Papa said he's coming home soon! Look! Look!" Sakura took the letter from Sarada's hands and quickly skimmed it, her eyes immediately going back up to Naruto, who was already half way out the door.

"Naruto?"

"Have a good night, Sakura-chan." He whispered, before closing the door behind him as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke outside the Uchiha residence.

When he landed on the roof of a home across from his, he took a moment to observe his family with the power of his sannin mode. Hinata was standing at the dinner table, cleaning something off Himawari's face while Boruto drummed his fingers on the table, his eyes glaring at the clock.

He would mend the relationship with his family. And he would make it up to each of them; especially Boruto. Naruto would make his family proud of him. He would make Kakashi proud of him. He would make Sasuke and Sarada proud of him. He would make Sakura proud of him.

If there was one thing that Naruto learned, it was that the ties and bonds he shared with his friends and family were what kept him grounded. Without them, he would have lost himself to the insanity of this world long ago. Was he perfect? No, absolutely not. Was he flawed? Yes, he was.

But, that didn't mean he would stop trying.

After all, his ninja way was to never give up.

 **A/N: And that was that! Yes, I was an avid NaruSaku shipper growing up. I felt like there was so much potential with this ship and it could have really been developed in a way that showed progress on Naruto's and Sakura's character. With this story, I respected the series final canon ships, but this is a Team 7/NaruSaku story in it's own way. One of the biggest disappointments I had with the series was the lack of Team 7. I felt like Naruto's story was wrapped around the idea of Team 7 being his family and it was about Naruto wanting to return his family whole again.**

 **While this is more NaruSaku friendship, the implication is still there. I stayed true to the canon pairings, but I wanted to give depth to both Naruto and Sakura that I felt was missing from the epilogue and final chapter. I would like to believe that Sakura isn't just a house wife and is actually running the medical branch for Naruto. I wanted to explore the insecurities of both these characters that have already suffered so much.**

 **If you follow me for any of my Fairy Tail or Kodomo No Omocha stories, _From Across the Hall_ is about 60% done and _Life As We Know It_ is about 65% done. **

**So I hope you all enjoyed this! Reviews are always encouraged and appreciated! Let me know what you think! What you liked and didn't like!**

 **Until next time!**

 **\- Dark Waffle**


End file.
